A New Dawn
by Otokage
Summary: Things are no longer the same for anyone. What was once fantasy is now reality. My brother says things have changed. For better or worse, he doesn't know. Follow our story, of two brothers. A caring brother, and another with a dream of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, decided to try my hand at one of these fanfics. Not sure if this is a one-shot, or I might make it a larger story. Who knows? It wasdefiantely fun to write though.**

**This story is dedicated to my brother, who I based the character Will off of. Some of you might know him as Dalek_Who on here. In any event, he's always been my right-hand man, my wingmate, my teammate and the guy I could always count to watch my back. I love you bro. You're one of a kind, and I wouldn't trade you for the world. (Well, maybe the world. But comeon. its the world. How could I not take that deal? XD)**

**Love you, man.**

* * *

**A New Dawn**

* * *

"What is the data results?"

"The ions are holding. Amino acids and proteins are beginning to mix."

"Are you serious Doctor?"

"Yes, I-Oh my lord! Look at that!"

"Is t-that what I think it is?"

"I can't believe it! Its not possible!"

"Look at how fast its growing. This is unreal!"

"Congratulations gentlemen. Though it was a mistake, we have created life out of nothing but the simplest matter. A brand new species, if not hundreds if this new research proves to be correct. We have just turned a child's fantasy... into reality..."

* * *

"Will you put that stupid game down!" Chris shouted to his brother. Will looked up from his Nintendo DS just in time to avoid hitting a car with his bike. Chris dragged his hand down his face, and slowed up on his peddling so he was riding alongside his brother.

"How are you even riding touching the handle bars?" Chris asked.

"Shut it. I've almost beat the Elite Four!" Will said, somehow avoiding another car without looking up. Chris shook his head at his younger brother. It was hard to believe they were even related.

"Would it kill you to put it on pause so you don't crash?"

"Yes...." Will said, before swearing as he was beaten. Chris just shook his head as they rode down the streets of their town. He couldn't be too upset. Will was just enjoying a basic part of every 21st century childhood. Pokemon. Somehow, after all those years, kids were still just as addicted to it as when Chris was a kid. Almost every child had at one point or another joined the pokemon craze.

Chris remembered his days. He used to be an avid card collector, though he didn't trully care for the newer games all that much. Will on the other hand...

Lets just say, even though the games all played pretty much the same way, Will set out to be the pokemon master. For each of them. Caught every single pokemon, in every single game, and went to every single special event, to get every special limited edition rare legendary pokemon. Multiple times.

And today was no exception.

"What level does Articuno learn Blizzard?" Chris teased him, and they put his bike into the garage.

"71. And before you ask, it learns Ice Beam at 43." Will said, dumping his bike next to Chris's.

"Damn, I thought I got you that time." Chris said, sticking his tongue out. He ruffled up his younger brother blonde curly hair as they walked inside. They both considered themselves experts on pokemon, although Chris had turned 16 earlier that year, and had long since left his pokemon days behind.

And that was why Will was so bent on bettering his older brother. The fact that Chris was four years older than him didn't phase Will, so much as the fact that he knew that Chris was a real pokemon master. Chris was the older generation, part of the elites as far as the game went. He had been there, and done that, beating, no, mastering his game when Will was still learning how to walk. Will felt that Chris was the pinnacle of expertise on the game, like he had every strategy and every answer. And that's why Will felt so strongly about their rivalry. To Chris, it was just a game now. But to Will, it a contest.

Chris checked his wavy brown hair in the mirror, wincing. Yup, he had helmet hair again. He watched as Will curled up on the couch, game still in his hands.

"You are impossible...." Chris sighed, shaking his head as he plopped down next to his brother. He reached for the remote, and turned on the tv to see a news Bulletin on the screen.

"In stunning turn of events, scientists in Japan state that they have created a new breed of species unlike anything we have ever seen before. We are tuning in to our correspondent in Tokyo now." The news reported said, before the screen flipped over to a female reported at a conference. "Joanne, you are not going to believe this. This is remarkable, absolutely stunning. The Yakuzu Corporation is claiming that their scientists have created the first even breed of Pokemon."

Will looked up from his game, but Chris scoffed. "Now way. It has to be a hoax." he said, shaking his head and was about to turn to another channel, but something caught his eye. In a cage on a table was a creature with short, yellow fur with brown stripes on the back, black-tipped ears, along with an unusually shaped tail, resembling a lightning bolt.

"No way..." Chris said, his jaw dropping. The thing was real. he could see it breathing and shocking the cage repeatedly trying to free itself. Will's eyes was the size of dinner plates, his game forgotten on the couch.

"Scientists from all over the country are flocking to the companies head quarters in Tokyo to examine the new species. We had an earlier interview with Prof. Miyazaki, who had this to say." the reporter said, before flipping over to an asian scientist, speaking into a microphone.

"When we began our research, we were experimenting with creating life from nothing. Proteins, amino acids, chromosomes. These are all building blocks of life, yet they cannot be turned into cells in a lab. We sought to change this, never knowing that our work would succeed, let alone become this." the man sad, before the screened turned back to the reporter.

"The Yakuzu Company claims to have first created these 'Pokemon' over six years ago. Since

their creation, the Company has produced and created almost every kind of Pokemon, and plans, as an act of good faith, to release many into the wild. This has raised the mixed emotions of many animal activists and countries around the world. Since these are a new species, many are unsure of what these actions may bring. In the mean time, demand for these pokemon around the world have sky rocketed, and what was a children's game, is swiftly becoming reality. Yakuzu is also announced that is giving away pokemon at specialized centers to people to make room for more." the reported said, slightly stunned as a list of cities and places ran off at the bottom of the screen. Will practically jump out of the chair, grinning like he'd never stop.

"That our town! They'll be giving away some at our town! Today!" he said, pointing as the name of their town rolled across the bottom of the screen. Chris nodded numbly. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe any of it.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, can I get a pokemon?" Will asked excitedly at dinner. Chris dropped his fork and sighed.

"Excuse me?" their Dad asked, with a small smile. He thought Will was asking for another game, or more cards, or a stuffed animal.

'Daddy, what's a pokemon?" Michele, their six year old sister asked.

"Can. I. Get. A. Pokemon?" Will asked, hopefully.

"Absolutely not!" Chris said, standing up. He slammed his fist down at the table. "Get it in your dang head! They created things we've never seen before. Sure, in the shows it was all fun and games when someone got scorched by a pokemon's Flamethrower, but this is real life! You can get burned, electrocuted, frozen solid. A Beedrill's poison WILL kill you." Chris fumed at his younger brother.

"Am I missing something?" their mom asked. Chris sighed, and slumped back into his chair.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy, or I'm lying. But this isn't a joke. Some nut jobs in Japan actually created pokemon. You know, those creatures I use to be a fanatic about when I was younger, and the games Will plays now? Well, they're reality, and now Will wants on." Chris said, rather annoyed.

"Honey, your brother is right, its not a good idea to get wrapped up in this..." their mother said. Tears threatened to come to Will's eyes.

"You're wrong! All of you! You never let me have any fun!" he shouted, running away from the table. He ran up the stairs, slamming the door to his room shut. He cried into his pillow, hugging it tightly. His brother WOULD ruin everything for him. He'd remember to feed the pokemon! How could he possibly forget or not want too? It wasn't some dog or cat, it was the coolest thing ever. It was all unfair... so unfair...

* * *

Chris sat up in his bed, yawning tiredly. He hated when nature called in the middle of the night. He tried to fix his hair again as he walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Ugh, bed head.

He paused as he felt a slight breeze throughout the hallway, and retraced his steps to Will's room. He must've left the window open or something.

Chris paused as he saw Will's bed made up, looking like it hadn't even been slept in. The window was wide open, the curtains blowing from the breeze that blew through them. Chris saw that his brother's shoes and backpack was missing. A lone sheet of paper lay on his brother's bed. Chris sighed and sat down, picking up the letter, his eyes scanning over it.

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Chris_

_I'm sorry things had to be this way. I really, really am sorry. And I know you guys will be sad, but don't worry. I'll be back someday. But I want to make you proud of me. I need to make a name for myself, and show you that I am capable of great things. I love you guys._

_Chris, I've always have lived in your shadow. You're the oldest and the better of the two of us, but I want to show you that I'm not useless or worthless. I'm not the screen-boy you keep calling me, and you keep saying that I'll get hurt or die because of this, but you're wrong! I can take care myself!_

_But your still my big brother, and I hope you still love me._

_I love you_

_Will._

Chris laid the paper back down onto his bed, the cool breeze blowing against his back.

* * *

Will stood in line nervously behind several people, and kept shifting the backpack on his back. He wore a polyester jacket zipped up to his neck, and blue jeans with running sneakers. He was surprised that even this late at night people were trying to get pokemon. His hands grew sweaty as he neared the front of the line. This was it. He could do this. He was going to get an actual pokemon. He was at the front of the line now.

"O-one pokemon please..." Will said, nervously. He had seen that they were all given out at random, but that didn't matter. As long as he got one, thats all he cared about. The man across the counter adjusted his glasses.

"Sorry kid, but for minors to get one of these things, they need to get a parent's or guardian's permission. Come back later with them." the man said, looking back down at his paper work.

Will felt like he had been hit across the face. He couldn't believe it. To come so far, only to be stopped here. He felt his blood run cold, and his throat tighten.

"He has my permission..." a voice from behind Will said. Chris placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm his older brother." Chris explained to the man behind the counter. Will saw that his brother wore a black shirt and blue-jeans and a blue-jean jacket over his shirt. A backpack was slung over his shoulder, and Will could see the hilt of his brother's favorite wooden kendo sword poking out over his shoulder.

"Fair enough for me..." the man said, reaching under the counter. He pulled out something that both Will and Chris thought they'd never see in real life. A round, metallic object the size of a baseball, half red, half white with a button in the center. A pokeball. Holding an actual pokemon. The man placed it in Will's hands, who held it to his chest like he'd never let it go.

"We also have these pokedexes, here, for a limited time." the man said, pulling out a red, flat object. Chris took it from him and pocketed it into his jacket.

"That's for me..." Chris said, with a smirk at Will's dropped jaw. "One pokemon for me too..." Chris said. He pocketed the ball that was given to him, and pulled his brother out of the line, heading for the door.

"Why are you here?" Will asked as they left the building. He wasn't sure how to react. He kept feeling the pokeball in his pocket, like it would vanish at any second.

"Please, like I would let my own brother go wandering off by himself? What kind of a heartless older brother do you think I am?" Chris asked with a grin, grabbing his brother in a headlock and giving him a nuggie. "Besides, somebody has to keep you from getting into trouble. Or dying." he said, releasing Will.

"But what about Mom and Dad? And those colleges you were looking at?" Will asked uncertainly. Chris sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry, I left them a note saying that we love them, and we'll keep in touch, and we'll see them soon. As for college... well... the whole world has just changed. For better or worse, I don't know. But I've always wanted to see the world, and now I get to watch as it changes." Chris said, smiling sadly. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the pokeball.

"Now lets see what we're up for." he said, tossing the ball up in the air and catching it. Will grinned eagerly and pulled out his pokeball. He had always wanted to do this.

"Pokeball go!" Will shouted, pressing the button and throwing the wall into the street. A red light shot out of it and took form. A reptilian creature resembling a bipedal salamander or lizard with some dinosaur qualities stood on its hind feet. It had orange scales, a cute face, and a small flame was at the end of its tail.

"Char...." the creature said, looking around. Will was staring at it, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a Charmander. An actual, living, breathing Charmander. No. Not just any Charmander. HIS Charmader.

"Hey little fella. Come here..." Will said, stepping hesitantly towards it. The Charmander looked at him curiously. It sniffed his hand for a moment, before biting him.

"Yeow! That hurts!" Will said, pulling his hand back. He looked at it, though surprised. The Charmander hadn't bitten as hard as he thought. It didn't break his flesh.

The Charmander looked saddened, its head low. Will hesitantly reached out, and patted its head. Its scales were warm.

"Hey... its okay... you didn't hurt me..." Will said, looking at the Charmander. It looked back up at him with its cute face.

"I think it was just playing..." Chris said, from behind Will. Will looked back to see his brother with a creature with brown fur, furry cream-colored collar, and a bushy tail that had a cream-colored tip sat on his shoulder. It had big ears and cute brown eyes. "Will, meet Amber... Amber, this is my brother Will..." Chris said, scratching the Eevee beneath its chin.

"Eevee..." it squeeked, rubbing its cheek against his neck as he pet it.

"That is so awesome! You got an Eevee!" Will said excitedly. Chris smirked as he held out his arm and his Eevee walked the length of it, like a curious child.

"Her name is Amber." Chris said, as its climber onto his head. "Hey, watch out for the hair!" he protested.

"How do you know its a girl?" Will asked, rubbing his Charmander's head, it seemed to like that. Chris shrugged.

"I just know..." he said. He glanced at Will's Charmander. "Are you gonna name it, or leave it generic like you do all your Pokemon? This isn't a game, you know..." he said. Will looked at his Charmander as it rubbed against his hand, and then at the small flame on his tail.

"His name is Flint..." Will said, and the Charmander opened its eyes and gave a smile.

"Flint, huh? How do you know it's a boy?" Chris asked, smirking. Will shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

"I just do..." he said, with a small smile, looking down at it. Flint looked back up at his trainer, and gave a nod.

"Charmander..." Flint said.

"So where are we going?" Will asked his older brother, as Flint took its palce by his side.

Chris, grinned and turned with the wind to his back, facing the faint glow that began to permeate the night sky. Amber sat on his shoulder, staring at the sun with her trainer as it rose. It was slowly turning into dawn.

"Wherever the wind takes us bro... wherever the wind takes us..."

_That sunrise was the birth of a new day. A new world. From that day on, things were never the same for my brother and I. Alot of things changed. Our lives changed. The world changed. But most importantly, Chris and I changed. My brother isn't sure if its for better of worse. But Flint and I both feel it changed for the better. Definitely for the better._

_This… is our story._

* * *

_**Please Review and let me know what you think of my story! Should I continue it, or not? ^^ Thanks again for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Seein as how my brother asked for another chapter, and people want me to continue, so I shall. This is the second Chapter of A New Dawn. I hope you people know what you're getting into, because I'm going to show you what pokemon in the real world would trully mean. Would any of you be ready to lose the one closest to you? Are Chris and Will? Lets find out.**

Please Read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Flint, use Ember!" Will shouted. Wisps of flame shot out of the Charmander's mouth, enveloping the Metapod into flames.

"Metapod! No!" Will's opponent screamed, watching his pokemon burn. After thrashing for a few moments on the ground, there was nothing left of the Metapod except an empty husk and some ash.

"Winner: Flint." Chris said, raising his hand to indicate his brother's victory. He watch as Will ran and picked up his Charmander, hugging it tightly.

"That was awesome Flint! You did fantastic!" Will told it. Chris looked towards the other trainer, who was sobbing over the remains of his Metapod. Chris walked over to his, holding Amber in his arms.

"According to battle rules, the victor claims half of anything of value that you have on you." he said, looking down at the trainer. The trainer buried his face into his hands, sobbing harder.

"This isn't fair!" he cried.

Chris shrugged his shoulders, looking back over to his brother.

"Life isn't a game."

* * *

_A few days ago_

"This isn't fair!" Will protested, as he forked over his share of the bill. Chris's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"You're absolutely right. It isn't fair that you blew all your money and I have to pay half of your share of the bill, as well as mine." Chris said sarcastically.

"I didn't have the summer job like you. I only got an allowance, remember?" Will said, putting away his empty wallet. Chris sighed and downed the last of his drink as the waitress came and cleared away the plates.

"Yeah, well your not leeching off of me." Chris said, getting up from the diner booth. He stretched his arm and Amber jumped up onto his shoulder. Will slung his bag over his shoulder and followed his brother out. He really didn't understand Chris. Chris always kept Amber out of her pokeball. Even when they went to sleep, Amber would curl up against him. Will only took Flint out to play or train with him. Pokemon were meant to be kept in their pokeballs most of the time though.

"Please! Just a little bit!" Will begged as they left the diner.

"For the last time, no!" Chris said. Amber nuzzled his cheek again and tried to climb onto his head again.

"Hey you! With the Eevee!" a voice shouted to them. Chris and Will looked back to see a muscular man in a black leather jacket calling to them.

"Yeah?" Chris asked, picking Amber up off of his head. The man smirked and pulled out a pokeball.

"I see you got a pokemon there, kid. Howabout you and me have a pokemon battle?" the man asked, with a fierce grin. Will sweat dropped.

"Aren't you a little old for this?" he asked. Chris didn't even blink at the man.

"I'll pass..." Chris said, scratching Amber between her ears. The man gave a small frown.

'What, you too chicken, little man? You and your whimpy baby pokemon?" the man taunted. "I bet I could beat you and your little scrawny rat."

Will gritted his teeth as the man insulted his brother.

"He'll take you on any day!" Will shouted back. He knew Chris could take this guy on easily. Chris was a master! Even if Amber was a normal type, his brother had a strategy for everything. There was no way Chris would stand for this.

"Yeah, I know you can. That's why I'm turning you down. Sorry, but I give up." Chris said, turning his back on the man and beginning to walk away. Will looked at him, in shock. He felt like he had just been slapped across the face. He couldn't believe what his brother just said.

"Hah! I knew it! You both just a bunch of little babies." the man said, smirking. Will felt his face grow hot, and reached into his jacket for Flint's pokeball.

"Flint, go!" Will said, throwing it into the space between him and the man. Flint appeared, evidently just as ready for a fight as his trainer was. Will took a stance and pointed his finger at the man. "I'm no baby! I challenge you to a one-on-one pokemon battle."

"Fine. Winner take all." the man said, throwing his own pokeball. A Zubat appeared hovering about the street.

"Flint, use Ember!" Will commanded. Flint opened its mouth wide, a flicker appearing in the back of its throat before a small stream of fire was shot out. It was weak, but it was still there. Will couldn't believe it. This was exactly like the games!

"Zubat, use Mega drain."

Will recoiled in shock as the Zubat swiftly dodged the stream of fire and zoomed down to Flint. The bat pokemon knocked the Charmander onto its stomach, and sunk its fangs onto the back of Flint's neck. A line of blood ran down Flint's neck as the Zubat drunk its blood hungrily.

"Flint!" Will shouted, watching as his Charmander struggle under the Zubat. Flint managed to break free of Zubat's hold, and lashed out with its Scratch attack. Zubat buffeted Flint repeatedly in the face, trying to get back into the air. Will gave a shout of triumph as Flint managed to pierce one of the Zubat's wings, the torn leather flapping uselessly against its frame. But that feeling of victory quickly faded as the Zubat bit once more into Flint's stomach, aiming for its heart. And this time, Flint couldn't fight it off.

"Amber, use Quick Attack!"

Suddenly, a blur of brown hurtled into the Zubat, barreling it off of Flint. Amber's body pinned the Zubat's body to the ground, as her paws tore into the Zubat's other wing, before moving back to Flint and growling threatingly as the bat tried to get back up. Its flapped its useless wings, trying to get off the ground. Flint got to its feet, ignoring the small cuts on its stomach, and sent another stream of fire from its mouth. This time, the Ember couldn't miss, and caught the Zubat dead on. Will and the man watched as the flames consumed the Zubat. Will stood transfixed, the flames reflected in his eyes as the Zubat thrashed about as it burned. The sharp smell of burned leather reached his nostrils, and he started to tremble.

The Zubat's trainer looked like he was ready to break the boy in front of him in half. His body shook in anger.

"You cheated! I'm going to kill you, you brat!" the man shouted, pulling out a switchblade. He thundered past his burning Zubat, pulling back to stab Will. Will stood, almost in shock, perhaps not even noticing the man ready to kill him.

"Mentsu Dageki!"

The last thing the man remembered before waking up a few hours later was being knocked out by a heavy piece of wood striking him across the face.

Chris slid his foot back, catching the man as he fell unconscious with his free hand. His wooden kendo sword was clenched in his other one. Chris gently set him on the ground, breathing a sigh of relief. He was glad that any serious violence had been averted. Chris tried not to look at the burned Zubat, instead looking to where Amber was licking Flint's cuts. Chris took a deep breath, trying to clear his head of the smell, and calm his surging nerves. Adrenaline was coursing through him like a torrent, and his own hand was shaking as he returned his wooden sword to his back.

"Hey, you guys did great..." Chris said, kneeling down next to the pokemon, and pulling out a first aid kit. He took out a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide, pouring some onto a cotton swab and cleaning Flint's cuts. A strip of gauze wrapped around the pokemon's neck, and smaller bandaids on the cuts on its stomach were enough to patch it up. As for Amber, all she had was a small cut on her paw, and another bandaid took care of that.

"Fantastic job to both of you, you won your first battle." Chris said, smiling weakly to the two. He glanced at his brother, who was still trembling. He got up, putting a hand on Will's shoulder. "You okay, bro?"

"That...... was.... AWESOME!!" Will shouted, almost estatic. He ran and picked up Flint, swinging him around. "You did it! You won! That was amazing Flint!" he cheered, hugging his pokemon.

"Char!" the charmander said happily, returning the hug.

Chris didn't smile, and gently picked up Amber, holding her close.

"Don't scare me like that again..." he whispered, as she curled up against him in his arms. Chris walked over to the unconscious man, rumaging the man's pockets. He was gravely troubled by how Will was reacting. His brother still saw all of this as a game, as an adventure. He had just seen a Zubat, literally fried to a crisp from Flint's Ember attack. The man didn't try to stab Will because he was upset that he lost. He did it because his younger brother had just killed his pokemon.

Chris throat clenched. That was the exact reason why he said no to the fight. It was better to just let the man get whatever satisfaction out of mocking him than to risk Amber. Chris knew this wasn't a game. The pokemon were still real, still made of flesh and blood like anything else. That meant they could still get hurt, and still die. And with no pokecenters existing yet, even a slightly bad wound could prove to be fatal unless it was taken care of.

Chris took out a small wad of cash, peeling a few bills off for himself, then tossing the rest to Will.

"Your winnings. We're only suppose to take half, but since he did try to kill you, I think we can look over that rule this time." Chris said, pocketing his share. Hell, he did just save his brother from getting stabbed. He deserved a little something.

"I did it! I won my first pokemon battle!" Will told his brother excitedly. Chris afforded a small smile.

"Yeah, you did..."

* * *

"Hey bro?" Will asked, hugging his pillow. Chris poked out his head out of the bathroom, a toothbrush stuck in his mouth.

"Yah?" Chris asked, brushing his teeth, his voice muffled as he did.

"Why did you tell that guy that he was better than you, and turned him down. You could've taken him." Will said. He looked towards where Amber was curled up on Chris's pillow, sleeping soundly. They had decided to sleep in a motel that night, since there wasn't any place to camp for a good thirty miles.

"Say weasin yu shudden haff..." Chris mumbled, through his toothbrush.

"What?"

Chris spit into the sink, wiping his mouth off with a towel.

"I said, same reason you shouldn't have." Chris said, walking back into the bedroom.

"Whats that?" Will asked. Chris sighed, gently moving Amber off of his pillow and climbed into bed.

"I didn't want to lose more than I had too..." Chris said, yawning as he laid down. He pulled the covers up to his chin, and turned to face his brother.

"But we won in the end." Will said, as he climbed into bed. He gently touched Flint's pokeball, which lay on the dresser in between the two beds. "Flint did amazing today. I didn't think he'd be able to breathe fire like that." Will said softly, with a smile. "I mean, genetics are one thing, but this is unreal."

"That's just it though..." Chris said, looking up at the ceiling. "It is real now... you need to be careful with Flint."

"Psh, yeah right. Charmader is a God. Deal with it." Will said, breaking out into a grin. Chris gave a small smile at the personal joke the two had shared ever since they were younger. They both believed that once a Charmander evolved and became a Charizard, it was practically unstoppable. Practically was the keyword.

"We're gonna keep training. And then, one day, I'll be the Pokemon World Champion!" Will said, excitedly as he settled for bed.

"There's not even any rules or regulations for the battles yet. People are just copying off of the games." Chris pointed out.

"Not yet there isn't. Flint and I are gonna be unstoppable. And even if we lose a battle here or there, I know we can come back twice as hard." Will said, as he closed his eyes. Chris sighed, turning and facing Amber.

"I just hope you don't lose more than what you're prepared to lose..." Chris whispered, stroking Amber in her sleep.

"What was that?" Will asked sleepily.

"Nothing, bro. Nothing. Now get to bed, I want to make another thirty miles tomorrow." Chris said, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight bro."

"Goodnight, bro"

_And that was how I won my first ever real Pokemon battle. From that day on, I knew what I wanted to do. I was going to be the very best, out of all the Trainers out there. Even better than my brother. As long as Flint would keep trying, then so would I. I was going to be the FIRST Pokemon World Champion. And nothing was going to stop me. I had a dream, and I was going to make it my reality._

* * *

**See? I warned you in advance. But, a wise man once said, 'Go into battle ready to die, and you shall come out alive. Go into battle afraid of dying, and so certainly shall.' Which brother is right? Is the way of peace, caution and love the right way? Or is it training with all your might, ready to risk it all for the taste of inevitable victory, and the undenying bond that forms between a Pokemon and Trainer the true path to becoming a pokemon master? Find out, in the next Chapter of A New Dawn.  
**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

***blinks* Well... its been a lot longer than I promised for updates. Not sure if anyone still reads this. But, here's the new chapter. Seriously, next one is NOT gonna take that long. I promise it won't. Swear it won't. I-**

**Tsunako: Thats what you said about ours. And yet, Dark Side of the Moon remains without a new chapter.**

**Oto: *waves arms frantically* I have everything under control! It's coming out really soon! Its most of the way done! For now, just enjoy this, okay?**

**Please read and review**

* * *

"You have GOT to be kidding me..." Chris said, staring at the TV. He was lying in his hospital bed with Amber curled up asleep in his lap.

_"... and in the latest update, US Marines report the latest of a series of suicide bombings by Al Qaeda. Earlier today, a Afghan youth walked into the US embassy with a series of white and red objects strapped to his chest. The resulting explosion killed fifteen civilians and four US Marines, leaving dozens wounded. Reports have confirmed that these objects were "Voltorbs", a type of creature produced by the Japanese research organization, Yakuza. Yakuza officials refuse commentary on how Al-Qaeda came into possession of these dangerous poke-"_

The TV suddenly shut off, and Chris blinked in surprise. He looked over to the door where Will was standing, with the remote in his hand.

"You shouldn't be watching this. You should be resting right now..." Will said.

"I'm lying in bed aren't I?" Chris asked quietly with a smile. He didn't want to wake Amber. He gestured towards the TV. "Besides, it's necessary I stay informed of the latest events."

Will frowned, and placed the remote on the bed stand next to his brother's bed.

"Chris..."

"Seriously! I'm fine! Good as new. Nothing can keep me down..." Chris said, with a few mock jabs like he was boxing.

"Chris, you almost drowned..."

* * *

**Yesterday**

"You have GOT to be kidding me..." Chris said, staring down at his food. He really wasn't sure if he should eat it. "I know eating Magikarp was used as a running joke in the series, but I didn't actually think they could be eaten..." he said, looking down at the fried fish in front of him. The Magikarp seemed to stare back at him. He looked uncertainly at Will, who was digging into his fish happily.

"Its delicious!" Will urged him between mouthfuls. Chris poked it, uncertainly. It had been about two months since the start of their journey, and they had covered a few thousand miles. However, they hadn't seen any wild Pokémon yet, so their teams remained the same. For once, they were eating at an actual restaurant.

"I think its staring at me..." Chris said, squeezing lemon over it. If he could just drown it in lemon juice, maybe the actual taste wouldn't remind him that it was a Pokémon. He prepared to cut into it, then hesitated.

"Tell me, what does it taste like?" Chris asked, uncertainly.

"Like chicken? I dunno. Its fish." Will replied. Chris was about to respond, when Amber leaped onto the table, took Chris's fish in her teeth, and leaped off. Chris blinked at his empty plate.

"What the... Did my Pokémon just steal my food?" Chris asked, doing a double take. He lifted the table cloth and looked under the table, where he saw Amber nibbling on the Magikarp happily.

"Eevee!" she said happily, digging in. Chris sweat dropped, and left her to her meal.

"Check please..." he asked the waiter, as he passed by. "Can I also get an order of rolls to go?"

* * *

"I can't believe you ate my dinner..." Chris said mournfully to Amber, as he snacked hungrily on a roll. Not only was he now hungry, it had literally begun to pour, and Chris was soaked to the bone waiting for his brother outside the restaurant. Not even the rolls were enough to fill him up. Amber rubbed against the button of his chin and Chris sighed, it was hard to stay mad at her. She was buttoned up in his jacket, with her head poking out of his neckline and coming up right below his chin. Her furry body was pressed against his chest, as Chris was trying very hard to keep her dry.

"Where on Earth have YOU been?" Chris growled to his brother, flipping his wet hair back. His stomach growled, and he sighed. Being wet, cold, hungry, and tired would make anyone snap at someone. Will blushed and rubbed the back of his head as he stepped out into the rain. The grey clouds over head churched and continued to rain down on the houses bellow.

"I er.... had to take care of something..." Will said, sheepishly. He began to walk down the road. Chris side stepped a puddle, following him through the sheet of rain.

"I have been standing here for the past half an hour in the rain while you 'took care of something'! What is it?" Chris shouted after him. Will looked back.

"It was nothing!" he said, weakly.

"Like hell it wasn't! Why were you in there so long?" Chris asked. Something caught his eye. In his brother's pocket was a bulge. Normally, Chris knew this was Flint's ball. But then why was Flint's ball on his brother's belt?

"You didn't..." Chris asked in disbelief, breaking into a smile. "You did! You caught another one!"

Will didn't say anything. Chris slapped him on the back, laughing.

"I can't believe! We haven't seen any wild ones for weeks, and you've already found one! Was it out back? Come-on, you gotta tell me!" Chris asked, looking down proudly at his little brother. "Its a Pidgey, right? Or a Spearow? Or a Rattata?" Or-"

"I bought a Magikarp..." Will said, quietly. Chris's smile froze on his face and an eye began to twitch.

"YOU WHAT?!?!" Chris shouted, glaring down at his little brother. "You bought, not caught, but BOUGHT a useless fish! How much was it?" Chris seethed. He had waited all that time in the rain while his brother was once again spending money on something useless!

"About... three hundred dollars... I wanted to train it..." Will murmured, avoiding his brother's stare.

"TRAIN IT?! Will, its a freaking Magikarp! You can't train it! Its completely useless! The only technique it knows is Splash! You spent three hundred dollars on a fish! That we just ate!" Chris practically screamed at his little brother. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Y-yeah, but if it levels up, it'll become a Gyrados... and t-then..." Will said, his throat tightening. Why was his brother yelling at him? He understood that he made a mistake, but Chris didn't have to keep rubbing it in.

"A Gyrados? Gyrados!? What's it gonna fight with! Is it gonna splash water? Couldn't be that strong if they managed to catch and cook the damn thing!" Chris shouted. This was the final straw. He really couldn't take it anymore. He slung his pack over his shoulder, marching off angrily. "The hell with you! You're on your own."

"Chris, wait! Please, I'll return it! Don't go!" Will shouted, racing after his brother. Chris gritted his teeth, and out of sheer spite, ran to get as far away from his brother as he possibly could. Amber whimpered, curling up against Chris's chest. Chris held her close. He knew he was scaring her. Chris ran through the town, his sneakers pounding against the wet pavement. He just had to get away. From the very beginning, all Will did was cause problems for him. It was unfair! He wasn't going to baby-sit his brother for the rest of his life!

He had ran all the way out of the town, running along side of the river that flowed next to town. The water was high and the current was swift due to the storm, the water almost lapping at Chris's feet.

"That stupid little kid. I can't believe him!" Chris said angrily to himself. He looked behind, to see Will running after him. His little brother was getting father and father away. Suddenly, Chris felt his foot slip on something. He felt gravity pulling his body forward, and he instinctively turned his body so he wouldn't land face first, or more importantly, land on Amber. His body met the river with a loud splash. He gave a cry, which soon gave to a burst of bubbles as water filled his lungs.

Chris tried to kick up against the water, but he couldn't swim with Amber in his arms. And he was never going to let go of her. Chris knew that Amber couldn't swim. Maybe a few laps in the bathtub, but in a storm like this? He wasn't going to let her drown.

_"If you keep holding her, you'll both drown"_ he told himself. It would be so much easier to just let her go and save himself. She was just a Pokémon.

No! She was more than that! So much more! He didn't know how to describe what she was to him. But he knew he'd never get over her if she died. He didn't want to live without her.

His backpack kept weighing him down, forcing him to sink deeper and deeper into the water. Any icy current swam around him as he struggled to get his backpack off. But the water had made the straps swell, and he couldn't remove it in his position. Panic gripped Chris as he saw a stream of bubbles come from Amber's mouth as she went still in his arms.

"_This is absurd. It can't end this way"._ Chris thought to himself. The burning sensation in his chest was to much now. His mind screamed in protests but his body opened its mouth to try and inhale the air that just wasn't there.

Drowning wasn't as bad as he had thought. It was like a soft, cool pillow was just placed over his face, inviting him to sleep. To sleep and never wake up. To never be bothered by the kids at school, to never be rejected by any girl he met, to never be mocked or teased. To never have to deal with his parents bothering him, with their controlling hold on him. To never have to look out for and baby Will again. The boy would finally have to learn to fend for himself.

Chris almost wondered why people feared this sensation, as he felt his lungs fill up. If this was what death felt like, this invitation to sleep, then he was okay with it. Not really, but it beat dying in pain.

_But I don't want to die..."_ Chris thought numbly to himself. He ceased struggling though. There wasn't anything more he could do. Chris had one last passing thought before his mind slipped into the black abyss.

"_So this is how my world ends... not with a bang, but with a whimper...."_

* * *

Within the icy cold confines of the river, something stirred in the dark water. Like an ancient creature of Revelation, it seemed to belong to this murky realm, even though it was new to this world. Even though it was new to the powers it now suddenly possessed, it seemed to belong. And while unbeknownst to it there were beings far more wondrous that took this realm of cold and water as their homes, for now, nothing could compare to its beauty. This leviathan took hold of the dying boy in its jaws, and out of compassion for his master, swam to the surface.

* * *

"Chansey! Chansey!"

Will stood in front of the pink Pokémon, practically grinding his teeth, as it kept pushing a form towards him to fill-out.

"No, I'm looking for my brother! Nothing is wrong with me! My brother! Here! Sick!" Will said, pointing downwards for emphasis.

"Chansey!" the Pokémon behind the reception counter said, waving to another Chansey in a nurse's outfit. It nodded, running down the corridor.

Will sighed with a smile, practically slumping down on the counter.

"Finally! Thank-you so much. I'm just- I DON"T NEED A WHEEL CHAIR!" Will shouted annoyed as the same Chansey came back with a wheelchair. The Chansey gave him an annoyed look as it pushed the chair past him and instead helped an elderly man into it. "Oh... sorry..." Will said meekly.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" came a man's voice. Will turned to see a surgeon coming out of a nearby room.

"What? No pink hair?" Will asked before he could stop himself. The surgeon rolled his eyes.

"Yes, very funny. Har har. As if you're the first person to ask that." the surgeon muttered annoyed.

"Sorry. Its just-"

"The Chansies. I know." the surgeon said, taking a clip-board from the receptionist Chansey. "I guess you expected a whole bunch of Nurse Joys or something. Can hardly blame you. Although, these guys are invaluable once they know what they're doing. The hospital started working at four-hundred and fifty percent efficiency once they arrived." the surgeon said, looking over the notes. "Chris Ashford, yes? Was admitted with an Eevee?" the surgeon asked. Will nodded eagerly.

"That's him." Will said. "Is he alright?"

"He's in recovery right now." the surgeon said. "If you follow me, I'll take you to him."

"Thank-you..." Will said, with relief. He followed the surgeon down the hospital corridors closely. Almost everywhere he looked, he saw Chansies working on patients and doing jobs humans would normally do in a hospital.

"Four-hundred and fifty percent, huh?" Will asked the surgeon.

"They're practically miracle workers in the ER. At first, we were apprehensive about letting them work on patients. For obvious reasons of course. I see you're a trainer." the surgeon said. Will nodded, and the surgeon continued. "That's where the trouble started. People started getting hurt by Pokémon, Pokémon hurting other Pokémon, and humans hurting Pokémon. I mean, how are you suppose to successfully treat someone with third degree burns over his body. How are you suppose to treat a Butterfree if you don't know anything about its anatomy. We were just so undertrained and just not ready for any of this." the surgeon said, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"Is that why there's only a few humans here?" Will asked. The surgeon nodded.

"Yeah. They just couldn't take it and upped a left. Those Chansies though... they do things I would have never thought of doing. Experimental procedures, high-risk operations, you name it." the surgeon said. Will gave a low whistle in awe.

"That is so cool... have they messed up yet?" Will asked.

"Not yet..." the surgeon said. He stopped in front of a door. "Here we are. Just be sure not to overexcite him and-"

"CHRIS!!" Will shouted bursting into the room. He saw his brother laying in bed, talking to Amber softly in his arms. Chris gave a small 'oompf' as Will practically tackled him, hugging him tightly.

"I was so worried. I... I..." Will said, trailing off. He wasn't sure what to say. He was a complete loss. Chris then did something completely unexpected. Chris wrapped his big arms around his little brother and hugged him tightly. And then he began to cry.

Chris never cried. Will had seen him shed a few tears during their grandfather's funeral, but Chris was the strong one. The worst Will had ever seen him was go stony silent and down-casted for a few moment before handling a situation with same drive and determination he always did.

"Thank-you Will..." Chris whispered, hugging his brother tightly. "Thank-you..."

Tears began to well up in Will's eyes as the events of the past day finally washed over him. He had kept them at bay for this long, so he could handle the situation the same way he thought Chris would. And now everything, his fear, his anger, everything, came flooding out. He hugged Chris back, trying to blink the tears away.

"I-I thought I lost you..." he whispered.

"I know..."

"I-I saw you fall in... I d-didn't think I was going to get you here in time..." Will said, shaking. "I-I t-thought you w-w-were dead."

"I'm so sorry... I'm so so sorry, Will." Chris said, giving his brother another tight squeeze. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean any of those things. I wasn't thinking right..." Chris whispered. A tremor racked through his body as he fought back a sob. He finally held Will at arm's length, smiling even though his eyes were soaked.

"You are an amazing little brother. And no matter what, I am never leaving you. You got that?" Chris said. He brushed away the lone tear that slid down Will's face with his thumb.

"You might drive me nuts, you might be an occasional pain, but you are amazing. And don't let anyone tell you different..." Chris said, kissing Will's forehead. Will felt tiny paws on his arm as Amber climbed onto him and nuzzled against his cheek.

"Vee! Eevee!" she said, closing her eyes. Will could've sworn that she was smiling. Chris chuckled and rubbed his Pokémon between her ears.

"She saying Thank-you." Chris said. He then gave a huge grin at Will. "I guess I owe you big time now, huh?" he said. Will was smiling now as he pet Amber.

"I won't hold you to it... that much..." Will said. Amber suddenly gave a little jump off of him, landing on the hospital bed and settling down on Chris's lap. Chris smiled and leaned back on his pillow, closing his eyes.

"So tell me... how did you do it..." Chris asked.

"Do what?" Will replied.

"Save my life..." Chris said quietly. Will was about to answer when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me. But I think you've tired your brother and his Pokémon out for one day." the surgeon said. Sure enough, Chris's chest rose and fell steadily with sleep. Amber seemed to have fallen asleep as soon as she had curled up in his lap.

Will gave a small smile towards his brother as the surgeon led him out of the room, and gently tapped the pokeballs in his pocket.

"Thanks…" Will whispered, "from both of us…"

_They say you don't know what you have until its gone. I guess I'm one of the lucky ones. I found out what I had before he left. My brother has been by my side, watching my back for me as long as I could remember. I guess that's what brothers are for._

_I just hope he doesn't get mad at the hospital bill… yikes…_

_

* * *

_

**See? That wasn't so bad, was it? Now... *waves pompoms* Lets go!**

**R**

**E**

**I**

**V**

**E**

**W**

**Whats does that spell? Why, your opinion of course! I wanna hear it. ^^**


End file.
